


Baby it's cold outside.

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, In which Enjolras is me and I am Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras doesn't like the cold. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my amazing friend Cia, aka spacewiix on tumblr. You should all send them birthday wishes.  
> The first text it based on a message I actually sent them. Don't judge me. I really hate snow.

« It snowed on my face.  
I am cold and offended. »

Combeferre smiled at the text. He could hear the emphasis in the words as well as he could picture the expression on Enjolras’ face. The youth really didn’t like the cold. It might have something to do with eir bad blood circulation, which left em with constantly cold extremeties and a skin that tended to get alarmingly blue. Still. There was hating the cold, and then there was whining about it. Which Enjolras would always deny, of course, so Combeferre didn’t point it out.

"did you check the weather report before leaving?"

Combeferre knew the answer as he typed out the text. He smiled slightly, knowing it would make Enjolras feel guilty. Sure enough, the reply came a few seconds later.

"… No?"

Combeferre sent em a frowny face, quickly followed by another text.

"you still dont have your scarf right?"

The microwave beeped behind him and Combeferre put his phone down on top of his desk. He turned around and grabbed his lunch box filled with leftover noodles and peanut sauce. He carefully put aside the papers on his desk and took the phone back in his hand.

"No. I think Courfeyrac lost it and doesn’t want to tell me. His excuses are getting… imaginative. And the one my mom gave me has wool in it. I think I’ll give it to Jehan."

Combeferre smirked at that. How Courfeyrac had managed to lose the most noticeable scarf ever was over him, but it was in character. He did own a lot of bright clothing, so maybe the red scarf with white pompons all over it had just met the love of its life at the bottom of a pile of forgotten t-shirts.

"you’re encouraging him too much. soon he’ll live in your closet."

Combeferre took a bite of his noodles, letting his eyes drop back to the papers he’d been grading for his professor. The light on his phone started flashing again, but he took another forkful of his food before answering.

"Too monochrome for him. I’m off to lunch with Feuilly, talk to you later."

"have fun" was Combeferre’s last text, before he pushed his phone aside. He didn’t take the papers back, knowing from experience that food stains were an embarassing thing to explain to students. Instead, he loaded up his computer and took a look at the article he had saved as research for his phD.

*****

As Combeferre poured hot water into a mug, Enjolras could feel eir whole body reach for the warmth. Ey shivered. Ey had already been pissed off, what with the snow making it impossible for the ABC protest to take place, but now that ey had caught something everything was three times worse. Ey was wearing a legging under his sweatpants, along with two pair of socks, and eir torso was covered with a long-sleeved t-shirt and two sweaters. Courfeyrac had given up his quilt to put it above his shoulder, content to lounge around in a tiger onesie.

« Here you go, » Combeferre said, and Enjolras nodded eir thanks, the warm mug of tea nearly burning eir hands. But ey wouldn’t let it go.

Combeferre moved Enjolras’ quilt a bit and sat down next to him. From his place next to the TV, Courfeyrac gave out a shout of triumph. He was holding a DVD case in his two hands.

”Love Actually, Courfeyrac? Seriously?” asked Enjolras while Combeferre snickered. Ey threw a dark look at eir friend, even if ey had to admit that, coming from Courfeyrac, ey should have expected it.

"What? It’s a Christmas film!"

"And we’re in Frebruary!"

"But it snowed!"

If ey hadn’t been holding on to the warmth of eir tea for dear life, Enjolras would have thrown a hand in the air to show eir despair. Instead, he just mumbled a small “Yeah, don’t remind me.”

"More seriously," Combeferre said, nudging em with his elbow. "Have you already asked to renew the permit for the protest, or do you want me to do it?"

"It’s okay. I did it this morning." Enjolras sneezed, then took a gulp of eir tea. "Of course the snow would take the side of capitalism."

Combeferre started to choke, and Enjolras raised on eyebrow. Courfeyrac looked around to stare at them both.

"You are the actual worst, I can’t believe I’m friend with both of you."

"I’m actually interested in your reasoning there, Enjolras," Combeferre managed to say between two fits of giggle. "Because there must be a reasoning to support your conclusion."

Enjolras bowed eir head. Eir thoughts felt muddled, slow and indistinct. Ey knew this was completely ridiculous, but still nodded. “Winter sport resorts.”

Combeferre suppressed another fit of giggles.

"No, no, stop laughing!" Enjolras said, almost dropping his tea in an attempt to reach Combeferre with his hand. "Listen to me! They literally sell access to snow. They even make fake snow just so they can make money out of it! And all the winter-themed trinkets that shops sell during winter! It’s a conspiracy I tell you!" A smile was tugging at his lips. "Look at Courfeyrac, making us watch Christmas movies. It’s the exact same thing."

Just as the DVD menu opened on the TV, Courfeyrac dramatically let himself fall to the floor, both hands on his heart. “Oh no! I’ve been infested by the snow-induced virus of capitalism! Please tell my family I never loved them, those bigoted assholes.”

He closed his eyes and stayed there unmoving. Enjolras tried to hit him with eir foot, but Courfeyrac was out of reach. “Courf. Courf, get up, or we’ll never watch this movie.”

"Ah ah!" Courfeyrac grinned. He sat up immediately and hit play on the remote control. Then, he came to sit on the couch. Of course, he chose to sit between Combeferre and Enjolras and make them both move. It couldn’t have been otherwise.

"Okay, so we’re watching this, then Home Alone and then Nightmare Before Christmas. You can complain but it won’t change a thing. Yes?"

Enjolras grumbled eir acknowledgment, making sure that it covered every part of eir body that had a chance of being exposed to the outside. Ey could swear it was getting colder by the minute. Combeferre just nodded with a smile.

"Great!" concluded Courfeyrac, putting a hand around the shoulders of each of his friends.

"You’ll catch my cold," said Enjolras, trying to push him away.

"Babe. We’re literally sitting on the same couch. I’ve been spending the whole day in this house and have nowhere else to go because my heating got cut off. If I have to catch your cold, I’ll catch it, and it will have nothing to do with me hugging you or not."

"He has a point," Combeferre added.

It was true he had a point. And the next morning he had a cold. As did half of their group of friends, actually. Combeferre somehow managed to keep himself in perfect health, but that surprised no one. Everybody suspected he had some superhuman powers anyway.


End file.
